Ultranationalists (Original)
The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed organization in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it once was during the days of the Soviet Union, or the U.S.S.R. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, which they perceive to be destroying or weakening Russia. The Ultranationalists idealize the old Soviet state out of a sense of wounded national pride, though their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left rather vague. In this mad crusade for what they consider to be national restoration, the Ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world, specifically the United States of America and the United Kingdom, to be major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their aims. Their funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealing and kidnappings. They are also supplied in weapons by several arms dealers around the world, such as Alejandro Rojas or Imran Zakhaev himself, who was an arms dealer before becoming the Party's leader. In August 2016, the Ultranationalists seized the government of Russia, and have markedly increased their power and military strength. The Ultranationalists used to be based in Dagestan Province, in the Caucusus near Azerbaijan and Kazakhstan. Their influence now extends far beyond Russia's borders, with an airfield hidden in Kazakhstan, several contacts in the Middle East, and one known contact in Brazil. In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', the Ultranationalist appeared as guerrilla style terrorist wearing a makeshift assortment of gas masks, camouflage jackets and other gear. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Ultranationalist come in three varieties: Vorshevsky's men wear snow gear, full military gear, and for Makarov's men guerrilla gear. In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', two separate groups of Ultranationalists are encountered: those loyal to the government and President Boris Vorshevsky (representing the mainstream, popular faction), and those loyal to Vladimir Makarov, an associate of Zakhaev and political extremist (sometimes called "The Shadow Of Zakhaev"). Leadership The first known political head of the Russian Ultranationalist Party was Imran Zakhaev, a former arms dealer who operated from Ukraine, selling spent uranium fuel rods from the Chernobyl nuclear reactor (whether this was to provide funds for his Party, simply to enrich himself or for some other purpose is never made clear). He was reported as killed after being shot with a .50 BMG round fired by a British sniper team, but resurfaced, with only the loss of his left arm, to head the Ultranationalist Party during the Russian Civil War. His son, Victor Zakhaev, was commander of the Ultranationalist military forces on the ground and took orders directly from Imran. After Victor's suicide and the death of Imran at the hands of John MacTavish, the Ultranationalists were left leaderless. Before and during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist Party is split itself, with some loyal to the extremist Vladimir Makarov and others loyal to the president, Boris Vorshevsky. Because of his extreme tactics, Makarov was pushed out of the inner circle of the party. He is for the most part unaffiliated with the Ultranationalists politically though it seems he has taken control of the military force and extending some of the Party's activities more towards terrorism. Prior to his excommunication from the Party he had some influence in the government, as shown by clippings found in his safehouse, he directed blame for the death of the now hailed Zakhaev on Bravo Team, including the incarcerated John Price. Named personnel * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ** Imran Zakhaev – Leader of the Ultranationalist Party (KIA) ** Victor Zakhaev – Commander of the Armed Forces, son of Imran Zakhaev (KIA, Suicide) ** Sasha – POW guard in "Blackout" (KIA) ** Viktor – POW guard in "Blackout" (KIA) ** Yura - One of the companions torturing Griggs. (KIA) ** Sergey - A guard patrolling outside Pripyat in 1996. (KIA) ** Nikolai - an Ultranationalist protecting Victor Zakheav. (KIA) ** Associates of the Party *** Khaled Al-Asad – One of the Four Horsemen; launched a coup with help from Imran Zakhaev (KIA) *** The First Horseman, an unnamed associate of the Zakhaev's and Khaled Al-Asad *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' ** Loyal to the Russian Federation: *** Boris Vorshevsky – President of the Russian Federation (Alive) *** Petrov – A Major at the air base in "Cliffhanger" (Unknown) ** Loyal to Vladimir Makarov: *** Alexei Borodin – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Alias of undercover CIA agent Joseph Allen (discovered in "No Russian") (KIA) *** Viktor – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Extracts with Makarov. Killed during the events of Exodus (KIA) *** Lev – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. (KIA) *** Kiril – Member of Makarov's squad in the terrorist assault on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. (KIA) *** Anatoly – Extracts Makarov's squad from Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. (Presumed alive) *** Pharaoh - Extracts Makarov's squad from Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. (Presumed alive) ** Associates of the Party *** Alejandro Rojas – a.k.a. Alex the Red. Makarov's arms dealer (Captured from Rio Favela,can be killed by the player in The Hornet's Nest as he is tied to a window barely alive from torture.) *** Rojas's assistant - Captured at the beginning of the Mission : Takedown Actions and Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Ultranationalists have been engaged in open warfare with forces loyal to the Russian Federation for some time prior to the start of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. While their greatest influence appears to be in the former Soviet states in the Caucasus Mountains and Central Asia, they present a clear threat to the Russian state and have designs on taking over the rest of the former Soviet Union. Aside from fighting in Russia, the Ultranationalists have a presence in Al-Asad's unnamed Middle-Eastern nation, providing them with arms and equipment including at least one nuclear warhead (and the attempted delivery of a second warhead, as shown in "Crew Expendable"). They are the ones behind Al-Asad's rise to power, and later become the primary antagonists during the last two acts of the game. Their large presence in the Caucasus, the Ukraine, and Central Asia suggests that their soldier's include men from those countries, which shows that some of the former parts of the USSR wish to join with Russia again. The Ultranationalists appear to have complete disdain for the Geneva Conventions or any of the rules of war, using very brutal methods to achieve their military and political goals. These include the massacre of entire villages, making no distinction between civilian and military targets, the use of infantry and rocket attacks to deliberately kill civilians, torture and a variety of other acts classified as war crimes. This is done to spread fear among the Russian population and force them to submit to the Ultranationalists. Thus, they are terrorists (using acts of terror to make others believe the player's way or submit to the player's way) though the word 'terrorist' is never actually mentioned. In 2011, a SAS/Marine joint strike force led by Captain Price sets out to lure Imran Zakhaev from hiding by capturing his son, Viktor Zakhaev. Once cornered, Viktor commits suicide, and Zakhaev retaliates by taking control of an ICBM launch facility in the Altay Mountains and launching several nuclear missiles, targeting the US East Coast and threatening to kill nearly 41,000,000 civilians. The SAS/Marine joint strike force infiltrates the launch facility and disables the ICBMs. As the task force is attempting to flee, the Ultranationalists cut off their escape, and the ensuing firefight leads to the death most of the task force (including Griggs, Gaz, and about 5 other SAS operatives that made it to the bridge). During the firefight, the remaining SAS operatives manage to kill Zakhaev. It is rumored that the Ultranationalist Party had collapsed following their leader's demise, with the news media citing a "leadership struggle.""Game Over", Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Conflict It is implied that some time between 2011 and 2016 the Ultranationalists defeated the Loyalists, ending The Second Russian Civil War. Five years after the loss of Imran Zakhaev, a former associate of his named Vladimir Makarov assumes control of underground Ultranationalist forces, while Ultranationalist Boris Vorshevsky is elected President of Russia. Makarov has been described as a violent, almost psychotic person, and as such is forced out of the inner circle by Vorshevsky. This angers Makarov, leading him to denounce Vorshevsky and other former Ultranationalists. It is said that Zakhaev had held Makarov in check while alive, but with him gone, Makarov was left free to control portions of the Party to further his own agenda. At some point, the Ultranationalist Party also gains the support of Russia's people, subverting the state they had once tried to conquer openly. Ultranationalist ideology has become increasingly popular amongst ordinary Russians, to the extent that the elder Zakhaev has been declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim, and much of the Russian state now supports the Party's aims, even if they are not officially members of the group. As heads of state, the Ultranationalist Party is presumed to have access to the official Russian military and all of the soldiers, helicopters, MiGs, BTR's, and nuclear submarines at its disposal. In 2016, Ultranationalist Russia declares war on the United States when it is discovered that a CIA agent played a part in a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. The Russian military invades the East Coast of the United States with some measure of success, capturing the nation's capital within a day of the attack. It is unknown what happens to the Ultranationalist Party after the Russian army is driven from Washington D.C. Some in the American military vow revenge on Russia, such as one Cpl. Dunn, who promises to " burn it Moscow down when they get there." These newspaper articles describe some of the actions taken by Makarov's Ultranationalists: Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png Equipment In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Ultranationalist militants are fairly well organized and equipped for an unofficial military entity, armed with a mixture of Soviet-era hardware and some examples of NATO weaponry (predominantly German H&K guns). As a rogue army, these men are bound only by vague guidelines in terms of battle dress, seen wearing varied headgear such as Shemaghs and ski masks, and more varied camouflage patterns. They do indeed wear ballistic protection in the form of russian vests seen under their gear and load carrying vests. None of their combat elements wear ballistic helmets but this is likely a choice since they supplied the Opfor with their helmets. They otherwise operate as a conventional army, capable of deploying all manner of Russian aerial and ground vehicles, and jet fighters. It is likely that besides having connections; being major arms dealers; they got most or some of their heavy vehicles (BMP-2's, T-72s, and some helicopters) when the soviets retired some vehicles or when the government collapsed.( From vehicle stock- yards) In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Ultranationalist arsenal is even more diverse, as its soldiers are seen equipped with several new models of NATO and modern Russian weaponry (it is unknown how they had attained any of the former, though it could be through their connections to Alejandro Rojas). Eventually victorious in the civil war, the Ultranationalists solidified themselves as the nation's official defense force, reflected in their greatly increased numbers, their uniform manner of battle dress, and their increased military capabilities. These troops appear more streamline and modern, donning new gear such as modular tactical vests and helmets (on par with NATO standards), and appropriate camouflage attire for their operational environment. The Ultranationalist terrorists under Makarov, however, are much like the roguish mercenary types depicted in the previous Modern Warfare installment, with men donning mixed varieties of personal and tactical gear, but also as equally capable as their Vorshevsky-loyal counterparts in terms of vehicle support and firepower. The full list of Ultranationalist arms and vehicles in the single player campaign in both games is as follows: Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M4A1 (Makarov's assault team) *FAMAS *FAL *F2000 (Makarov's guerrilla troops) *TAR-21 *MP-44 (seen being held by Viktor Zakhaev in the cutscene before the mission The Sins of The Father) Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Mini-Uzi *MP5 *Skorpion *P90 *UMP45 *Vector Machine Pistols *PP2000 *TMP *G18 Light Machine Guns *RPD *M60E4 *M249 *MG4 *L86 LSW *M240 *AUG HBAR Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *Striker *AA-12 *Shotgun (Attachment) (Unused but seen on AK-47 and FAL) *Model 1887 Sniper Rifles *WA2000 (Makarov's Ultranationalists) *Dragunov Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *USP .45 *M1911 .45 (Only seen on character models) Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *GP-25 Vehicles * Mi-8 * Mi-24 * Mi-28 * UAZ-469 * BMP-2 * T-72 * BM-21 * Ural-4320 * Snowmobile * BTR-80 * MiG-29 * Humvee (Captured in The Enemy Of My Enemy) * Buk M1 * AN-124 * T-90 Quotes *"Take No Prisoners Comrades" (Start of Match) *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my clip!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus'!!" / "Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *''"The battle is lost, but the war has just begun." - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Ahh, we have been defeated Comrades!" - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Defeated, don't let this happen again." - When Spetsnaz lose in Multiplayer'' *''"Haha, We are triumphant! " - When Spetsnaz win in Multiplayer'' *''"Victory, Good work Comrades." - When Spetsnaz win in Multiplayer'' *''"Your work is appreciated, well done." When Spetsnaz win in Multiplayer'' *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to hide!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *С дороги, мать вашу! ''- "S dorogi, mat' vashu!" / ''"Out of the way, god damn it!" (in the mission "No Russian") *С нами Бог! -'' '"S nami Bog!" / "God is with us" ''(said by Vladimir Makarov at the beginning of "No Russian") Multiplayer ''See Spetsnaz Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:CoD4UltraScar.png|Imran Zakhaev File:CoD4UltraMustache.png|Victor Zakhaev File:CoD4Ultra1HBalaclava.png File:CoD4Ultra3HBalaclava.png File:CoD4UltraBeanie.png File:CoD4UltraBeard.png File:CoD4UltraBeret.png File:CoD4UltraCap.png File:CoD4UltraGasmask.png File:CoD4UltraHeadset.png File:CoD4UltraKeffiyeh.png Ultranationalist-beanie-Two.png Ulran-gasmask-kamysh.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Makarov's assault team File:Vladimir_Makarov.png|Vladimir Makarov File:AllenAlexei.png|Joseph "Alexei Borodin" Allen File:Viktor.png|Viktor File:Kiril.png|Kiril File:Lev.png|Lev File:Anatoly.png|Anatoly Invasion Forces Inv1.png|Spetsnaz running. Inv10.png|A Spetsnaz firing his TAR-21. Inv11.png|A Spetsnaz firing a UMP 45. Inv12.png|A Spetsnaz with a RPD/w ACOG. Inv2.png|A Spetsnaz Operative climbing a ladder. Inv3.png|A Spetsnaz force attacking the US Army. Inv4.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers shooting. Inv5.png|Spetsnaz trying to rescue a trapped comrade. Inv6.png|Spetsnaz advancing to the US Rangers Inv7.png|Spetsnaz approaching from a truck. Arctic Forces File:Winterul.png File:Winterultra2.png File:Winterultra3.png File:Winterultra4.png File:Winterultra5.png File:Winterultra6.png 400px-MW2AUGA1.jpg|An Ultranationalist aims his AUG HBAR 400px-MW2FamasF1.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a FAMAS 400px-MW2TR5.jpg|Two Ultranationalists on a snowmobile MW2TDIVector.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a Vector MW2Winch1887.jpg|An Ultranationalist wields a Model 1887 Airport security File:Apsec1.png File:Apsec2.png File:Apsec3.png File:Apsec4.png Internal Troops - ("FSB") File:Internaltroops1.png File:Internal troops 2.png File:Internal troops 3.png File:Internal troops 4.png Makarov's Men File:Mak1.png File:Mak2.png File:Iw4sp 2010-01-17 14-00-59-42.png File:Mak3.png File:Mak4.png File:Mak5.png File:Mak6.png Trivia *While the date of the creation of the Ultranationalist party is unknown, it has to have been before 1996 as Ultranationalists banners can be seen during the assassination attempt on Zakhaev. *Some Ultranationlists nationalities can be found by looking at their collars which may bear a military emblem of a certain country. *The Ultranationalist soldiers in GP-5 gas masks still have the plug in the filter, which would not allow them to breathe. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Ultranationalists have a few fairly new German weapons, which is unusual being that they are still in use by the Bundeswehr, such as the G36C. *The Ultranationalists seem to use more than one camouflage pattern at a time, such as combining woodland and arctic camouflages. *Some of the Ultranationalists troops in "Loose Ends" wear the turquoise berets used by Russian Airborne forces. *Most of the Ultranationalists fought in "Loose Ends" have Viktor, Lev and Kiril's head model. *The Ultranationalists are similar to that of the real Russian party known as the "National Bolshevik Party" which practice a form of Pan-Russian nationalism, while emphasizing the teachings of Stalinist ideologies. It should not be confused with the officially recognized Communist party of Russia, which retains its Marxist-Lenin ideas and is significantly less radical. *The Ultranationalist soldiers in the general armed forces wear helmets, gas masks, ski masks, night vision goggles, balaclavas and Urban camouflage (some of the soldiers wear brown uniforms sometimes) which makes them look like Soviet army troops. *Both the Ultranationalists and Loyalists wear gear closer to the Soviet Era in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while their gear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is more up to date. *The Russian Federation Troops using Strikers appear to wear vests stocked with different grenades and shotgun shells, suggesting a CQB role. *In the level "The Enemy Of My Enemy " the player can see Ultranationalists driving American Humvees which they probably hijacked. *Though their Communist beliefs don't go into great detail in the Call of Duty series, the Ultranationalist logo is the hammer and sickle in both games, and the National Anthem of the Soviet Union is their victory song in Modern Warfare. *Some of Makarov's troops have faces from his assault team on the airport. *In Multiplayer some of the killstreaks have a jet black paint scheme to them and have the Russian flag on the tail. This applies to the UAV, Counter-UAV, ''Harrier Strike, Emergency Airdrop, Pave Low, and AC-130. *The Arctic forces seem to be less equipped and dressed than the any other Russian force (excluding Airport security). It also seems that there are more personal in the Arctic force. This may be that the invasion force in America relies on quality of personal (superior weapons, vehicles and tactics) compared to the Arctic force, which relies on quantity (large amount of Russians at the bases and clothing is relatively basic). *The victory and defeat music of the Modern Warfare 2 Ultranationalists is derived from the song Onwards. The spawn theme is derived from Going Loud. *The AK-47 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare makes an apperance in the trailer without rails, but in the screenshots it has rails like in MW2. References Category:Armies Category:Enemies Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions